Ixbran
'Supplemental Information' Hair color: Light Aqua Green Headgear: Head Set that Wraps Around Back of Head Eye color: Sienna Brown Earphones: One Earphone on the right ear Dress/Outfit: Black Cloak With a Hood Nationality/Race: Nobody 'Background Information' Ixbran's past is somewhat of a mystery to him. Having been 'born' back in the year 2005, he was 18 at the time he lost his heart. Leaving him to stay that age, physically, for the rest of his life. in the year 2011 he is 23, despite appearing the same, physically. He traveled with Heartly for a long period of time, after having been found on the shores of Atlantica. Together they travel from place to place. Also, another thing on Ixbrans personality: Even though Ixbran is a Nobody, a being that is supposed to be devoid of emotion, He is able to feel as long as Heartly is around(read Heartlys info to find out why). Though, when Ixbran is separated from Heartly for too long, Ixbrans "Emotionless" state comes out. He speaks in monotone and things that normally make him happy, don't anymore. In his emotionless state he is, more or less, in a state of sever depression. though once near Heartly again, he will recover from this state of mind, and go back to his "Normal" happy self. Heartly Ximune 'Name Interpretation' Romanji: haatori 'chi'/'ki'mune Hiragana: はあとりちむ音 Katakana: ハートリチム音 'Supplemental Information' Hair color: None Headgear: None Eye color: Blood Red Earphones: None Dress/Outfit: a Modified version of Ixbrans outfit Nationality/Race: Heartless, Neoshadow Height: 6'9" (205.7 cm) Weight: Unknown, Mostly Muscle Age: Unknown Gender: Male''' ' '''Likes': Ixbran, cooking, gardening, reading, bird watching, anything Ixbran wishes to do. Dislikes: Any who wish to harm Ixbran, anything that Ixbran Dislikes. 'Personality and Background Information' Heartly is a heartless who became sentient though his collection of hearts. In the past he also acted like all other Neoshadow. wanderd around and collected as manny hearts as he could. then one day, after ganing his 10,000th Heart, the Heartless passed out. when he came too, he found him self doing something he had never done before; Thinking. Due to all the hearts he had collected, their light and emotions affected his mind, allowing him to become intelligent. also the power of the hearts changed his eye color from the Heartless' normal Yellow eyes, to a deep Blood-Red. Slowly he gained bits and pieces of his past life's memories, as he was one of the many poor unfortunate souls to have lost their heart to a heartless, and ended up becoming a heartless him self. as he traveled he gained the ability to use and control the darkness, allowing him to use the Realm of Darkness to travel between worlds. One day he met up with Ixbran, the poor soulless corpse having just been "Born". He took it upon him self to take care of Ixbran as the small figure would slowly re-gain his memories of his past life as well. He serves as Ixbran's Lover and Protector. Heartly's personality is difficult to pin down, as he slowly gains bits and pieces of his past life's memory back slowly. He enjoys cooking, much to his surprise, as well as hunting. He is sweet and gentle to those who don't attack him, and acts as a father figure to Ixbran while also being the young mans lover. Always teaching and helping him to try new things. 'Character Information' Heartly is a character who has a strong, romantic, bond with the character Ixbran. He serves as Ixbrans Lover and Protector. He him self dose not have a Voice Bank, but you can still make him sing along side Ixbran if you wish. Heartlys voice comes from Ixbrans, just apply the following flags to Ixbrans voice to get Heartly to sing: "g28x99b0W30" 'Uses in Music' Like Ixbran, Heartly is meant to sing songs from Disney films. Though unlike Ixbran, Heartlys main objective is to sing songs sung by the various Disney Villains. Together they are meant to sing the love songs sung by the Hero and Heroine of the specific film the song comes from. Heartly singing the Heroes part, and Ixbran to sing the Heroines part. Also, Heartly is good for singing the Harmonies for Ixbrans covers for any song. Voice Configuration Ixbran is encoded in Romaji, but also has Hiragana aliases. Ixbran's voice is mostly meant to sing in Japanese, but due to how unique his Phoneme's are, he can easily be made to sing songs in English with little effort. 'Voice Bank' You can [http://www.mediafire.com/?lqzpgmg6uwwmqtr Download Ixbrans Voicebank Here] Along with his voice bank the download also comes with the character concept art, as well as images of his Character "Items". =Notable Works= Ixbran and Heartly Music The creator of Ixbran and Heartly ask that for those who make music with him, provide an mp3 of the song made and then send it to him, he will then upload it to his mediafire account for all to download. [http://www.mediafire.com/?13x599jypqd08 Download Ixbran and Heartly Songs Here] MMD Model Ixbran and Heartly both have MMD Models in the works, though for those who cant wait Ixbran dose have a prototype MMD Model available for use. [http://www.mediafire.com/?0hjemoctmwsw7l8 Download Ixbrans Prototype MMD Model Here] Ixbrans prototype model is made up from parts of pre-existing models, so here is a list of the parts used, as well as the creators. *KH2 Axel Model (niladtherogue) (bottom of coat) *KH2 Zexion Model (ripped by truezerox, presumably)(top) *kio kaito face *lovedeath eyes (mmdfakewings) *purple hair (immaaweshumbanana) *dante bangs (mmdfakewings) *headphones (shioku990) Ixbran and Heartly: Music The creator of Ixbran and Heartly ask that for those who make music with him, provide an mp3 of the song made and then send it to him, he will then upload it to his mediafire account for all to download. [http://www.mediafire.com/?13x599jypqd08 Download Ixbran and Heartly Songs Here] ''Ixbran Solo's Katayoku no Tori Lost Sheep Rozetta Toki wo Kizamu Suteki da Ne Duet's/Chorus' I Wont Say (I'm in Love) (Duet with Amagaku) Heartly Solo's 'Coming soon' Duet's/Chorus' Rotten Men, Grotesque Romance (Duet with Seiji Shikine.) Go goggle It! (Duet with Seiji Shikine.) Ixbran & Heartly Duets' Magnet With Others God Knows (Chorus: Ixbran Ximune, Heartly Ximune, Hokuro Shiroutone, Speedy Torane, Nukupoid, and Aido Feirune.) Ixbran and Heartly: MMD Video:Matryoshka - Duet With Frostyloid|Matryoshka (Duet With Frostyloid) (Done with Ixbrans Prototype MMD Model) Video:YDG (Ixbran x Raku)|Youthful Days Graffiti (Duet With Raku Tengaine) (Done with Ixbrans Prototype MMD Model) Video: Bakunyu Sentai Pairanger|Bakunyu Sentai Pairanger (Dance only. Done With Hokuro, Speedy, Nuku, and Blueloid) (Done with Ixbrans Prototype MMD Model) Gallery Ixbran Song Cover Artwork Ixbran and Amagaku-I Wont Say Im In Love Cover Art.png|Ixbran and Amaguk Song: "I Wont Say (I'm In Love)" Ixbran Katayoku no Tori.PNG|Ixbran Ximune Song:"Katayoku no Tori" Ixbran and Hokuro God knows.png|Ixbran and Hokuro Song:"God Knows" (Done with Ixbrans Prototype MMD Model) Toki wo Kizamu Cover Art - Ixbran Ximune.png|Ixbran Ximune Song: Toki wo Kizamu Suteki da Ne Cover Art - Ixbran Ximune.jpg|Ixbran Ximune Song: Suteki da Ne Heartly Song Cover Artwork Heartly and Seiji - Grotesq Romance.PNG|Heartly and Seiji Song: "Rottin Men, Grotesque Romance." Ixbran and Heartly Song Cover Artwork Ixbran and Heartly with friends.PNG|Ixbran, Heartly and Friends Song: "God Knows" Station of Awakening ] A Station of Awakening is a reoccurring theme within the Kingdom Hearts game series, it is a place within a persons heart that shows what is most important to them. Be it people, objects, or places. In Ixbrans station of Awakening, many people are depicted, most of them Utauloids, some not. This section is meant to describe its purpose, design and colors used. Meaning As said before a persons Station of Awakening depicts what they consider whats most important to them. *'Colors': Various purples, pinks, blues and greens are used within Ixbrans Station. Purple, Blue and Green are cool colors, they are associated with a gray or an overcast day. Pink is the only warm color here, warm colors are associated with daylight or sunset. Due to the contrast of "Cool" vs "Warm" within the color spectrum, they also fall within the KH theme of "Light" vs "Darkness". Due to it is Mostly Cool, with a small bit of Warm, it represents the fact that within the darkness, there is always a speck of light. Similar to that of the Yin-Yang, Ixbran representing the Dark Side: Mostly Dark, with a small hint of light within. *'Background':Manny will notice that up behind Ixbran is a setting sun, on a beach with Tiki Torches and Musical notes. These represent Ixbrans connection to Water and Music. Ixbrans creator has a massive love for both of these things. Being of the Aquarius star sign, he has a strong affinity to the element of water, and wanted to show that in Ixbrans character, hence his Aqua Green hair color. Ixbrans creator also has a strong love for music, having had this feeling far as long as he can remember. The Torches that line the beach represent Light in a darkening world, via the setting sun. He also has various white notes circling his Station. These are special notes created from modifying the Nobody Insignia used in the Kingdom Hearts series. this symbol is also on his head set. Though he only has one ear-pice, wich is on the Right side of his head. The full design can be seen on his Character Sheet, which is included with his Voice Bank Download. *'People and Objects':When a person, or Object, is placed within a Station of Awakening, it usually means this person or item is very important to the one who the station represents. For Ixbran it is the UTAU, and characters, of those who helped him Develop Ixbrans Voice bank, and those who are supportive of him. Important Notice The Characters Ixbran Ximune and Heartly Ximune are based off Disney and Square Enix's Nobody and Heartless Race from the game series ''"Kingdom Hearts". They are in no way meant to infringe upon or break any rules and/or laws regarding Disney and SE Copyright to the Kingdom Hearts Series. These characters are for fun and fun alone, no profit is sought after or wished for from the creation of these characters. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. No one is allowed to Alter this pages information unless given permission from its original creator, when such permission is given, it will be posted in the characters Talk Page. Important Notice The Characters Ixbran Ximune and Heartly Ximune are based off Disney and Square Enix's Nobody and Heartless Race from the game series "Kingdom Hearts". They are in no way meant to infringe upon or break any rules and/or laws regarding Disney and SE Copyright to the Kingdom Hearts Series. These characters are for fun and fun alone, no profit is sought after or wished for from the creation of these characters. This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. No one is allowed to Alter this pages information unless given permission from its original creator, when such permission is given, it will be posted in the characters Talk Page. Category:UTAUloids Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Male UTAUloid